


Roswell Incident

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Roswell Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Hey guys it’s the 66th anniversary of the Roswell incident. [At time of posting]I wonder…WARNING TIMELINE FUCKERY AHEAD(And Sandy is about 4 months old in TDoP timeline here.)Just a quiet, domestic moment after cleaning up after an alien spacecraft crash.
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 1
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Roswell Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/8/2013.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception. It is linked to MaryPSue's fic Dreamland, by moving the timeline so the Pitch in that story was an alien who crash-landed on Earth in the famous Roswell Incident in 1947. It should be considered optionally canonical with The Doors of Perception and does not actually work with the canonical timeline in Dreamland.

Theo Somnia rests his infant son on his shoulder, gently rocking him back and forth to get him to sleep. It doesn’t take long before little Sandy’s eyes close–he’s been a good sleeper ever since he and Selene brought him home from the hospital. But he still waits a few more minutes before beginning to talk to his child about what he saw that day.

“You wouldn’t believe what they had me doing clean-up on today, little guy. I’m not supposed to talk about it to anyone. But I guess I can trust you to keep quiet, huh?” He knows that if Sandy remembers anything, it’ll be the tone of his voice. So he keeps it low, calm, and soothing even as his memories cause him to tighten his hold on his baby.

“They say they’re going to say a weather balloon crashed. But it wasn’t any weather balloon, believe me. Weather balloons aren’t made of solid metal all covered with these–signs. Saw them in broad daylight. Couldn’t describe them now. And weather balloons don’t carry people. Or…” he rubs Sandy’s back. “Maybe it wasn’t a person. I dunno, little man. You didn’t look that much like a person a year ago. There was something alive in that wreck, though. Almost like a person. Really tall and skinny. Its skin was gray, but I think that’s how it was supposed to be. It couldn’t talk. Didn’t do much of anything. I mean, shoved into a new world like that–you’d know, wouldn’t you, kid?

"Everyone was scared of it anyway. I was scared. I didn’t want to be–I was sort of ashamed I was. But not because you’re not supposed to be scared in your life. Some things will scare you and that’s right, because they’re dangerous. But the creature–I don’t think it was dangerous. I don’t think it was trying to scare us. It just happened.

"They’re taking it away to Dreamland, I heard. Probably have to send for a specialist to try and communicate with it.” He gently kisses the top of his son’s head through the wispy blond curls that promise to be unruly in the future.

“I’m kind of worried about it, Sandy. But I doubt I’ll ever find out what happens to it, unless it does call an invasion force here.

"So I guess I’ll just worry about you, huh? You’ll be my little space alien, and I’ll love you no matter what.”

“Theo?” Selene calls softly from their bedroom. “Are you ready to go to sleep?”

“Yes,” Theo whisper-calls back to her as he walks to their room. He carefully places Sandy in the crib next to Selene’s side of the bed. The baby doesn’t even stir, save for his deep breathing.

“Telling him more classified information?” Selene asks her husband as he changes into his pajamas. “At this rate his first sentence is going to be a government secret.” She smiles over at him.

Theo climbs under the covers, leaning over to kiss Selene on the cheek. “Sure thing. Like the W.O.L.F program to be deployed against that commie, Little "Red” Riding Hood. It involves very sophisticated camouflage.“

"I just don’t want you to get in trouble,” she says, taking his hand.

“I know.” He places his hand over hers. “Selene, what do you think about moving north? I could get a job at Los Alamos, maybe something a little more normal.”

“If today was weird enough that Los Alamos is the normal option…it’s worth thinking about.”

“Thanks.” He kisses her again. “I always did love the sunrises up there.”

“Sweet dreams, Theo.”

“Sweet dreams, Selene.”

“Sweet dreams, Sandy,” they say together, laughing a little in joy, still wondering at the fact that they have a third person to say goodnight to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> :opens mouth: :closes it: #yoooooou are not wrong#:aggressively plots crossovers:
> 
> gretchensinister reblogged this from marypsue and added:  
> Yes, but you see, you never actually included the titles of the books Sandy was reading in “Dreamland”, so there’s a certain amount of flexibility here.
> 
> (Perhaps more troubling, in a roundabout way, this links Dreamland to NDU.) #this fandom has gotten so intricate#I kind of want to tell William Joyce about it#because it's really impressive#but there are way more reasons NOT to do that
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:   
> Oh man oh man oh man this is so great #I think I fucked up your timelines though#when were Stardust and The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon published?#because those are the two things that might pin a date on Dreamland


End file.
